A New Perception
by Rebecsy
Summary: A new student enters Hogwarts that can pass for Draco's twin. Not only does he look like Draco but he acts like he would too. He is the cause of the change in Draco's feelings on many different things. DMHG
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione Granger managed to squeeze into the Great Hall, her two best friends besides her, with all the drenched students pushing their way inside. The rain outside had been pouring down so thick and fast that once all the students entered the Hogwarts Castle about half an inch of rain was covering the grounds. Professor McGonagall stood outside the doors moving along the bedraggled crowd into the Great Hall. The combination of the water on the ground and too many students trying to enter the double doors caused Ron to slip and slid across the floor. The chattering students kept walking, heading towards their long House table and unfortunately for Ron, one clumsy second year stepped on his robe causing it to tear. Ron quickly stood up with the aid of his two best friends. Together they walked cross the room and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Ron looked at the big hole on the side of his Robe and his happy spirits died out. Hermione realized what was bothering him and assured him that his family would be able to replace them. The Great Hall looked splendid, as usual, with the light from the candles floating in midair and the golden plates and goblets gleaming in it. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville were chatting about their summer (Harry spent the summer with Ron) when they heard the cruel voice of Draco interrupt them, "Weasel I'm sorry about your robes... maybe you can get Forge's old one? That wouldn't be very unusual though seeing as your family is very err... fond of hand-me-downs." Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple of other passing Slytherins started laughing.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to join us," said Harry, "but then again the King of Hogwarts doesn't need an invitation anywhere... he just comes and goes as he pleases."  
  
"Ron, honestly, you shouldn't worry about your robes... I can send you back to eighteen ninety two and you would be very fashionable. Plus, I wouldn't have to deal with looking at... you actually were planning on wearing that this year?"  
  
"Malfoy I liked you better as a bouncing Ferret... that suited you very well and you weren't such a prat," Hermione said coolly. With that Draco walked away with his sidekicks to the Slytherin table still laughing at Ron. Hermione watched as Malfoy walked back to the table, he had his right arm wrapped in a bandage. "I see Malfoy is at it again."  
  
Ever since Malfoy realized that if he faked an injury he would get special help he abused the excuse that a passing student hurt his arm or leg to get extra help. Professor Snape always enjoyed having Harry or Ron make Draco's potion for him or having Hermione, or anyone from any house besides Slytherin, carry his books around for him. The job always was bad enough without Snape forgetting to give them a pass excusing them from being late to their next class.  
  
"I wish he had a real injury to complain about," sighed Harry, "If Snape makes me carry his books one more time... I will hex that slimy git and he will have a real injury to complain about."  
  
"I hope he hurts his arm," Dean commented, "It would be fun to see him fall of his broom during Quiditch instead of winning all those games." Dean looked over, saw Harry, and quickly added, "Unless he is playing against you Harry... you're the best seeker we had yet!"  
  
"No, Dean that would not work at all. Malfoy's father would talk to Snape and the game would be cancelled until he got better. That has already happened before," said Hermione.  
  
"I hope he hurts his head... maybe then we won't remember what a slimy prat he is," Ron replied angrily. The comments Malfoy mentioned earlier were still bothering him. Plus, he was hungry and Dumbledore still hadn't entered the Great Hall. "Oh hurry up already... I could eat a hippogriff."  
  
Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were guiding a line of nervous looking first years to the front of the room. Unfortunately, the first years sailed across the lake to get into the Castle and they were all shivering although it was rather warm inside. The sorting hat was placed in front of the first years and it quickly broke into song and the sorting began. Hermione always loved the welcoming feast back to Hogwarts since at home she was in a different atmosphere. Hermione's parents were muggles and Hermione acted the same way as they did at home. Hermione continued to watch as each student was called to the hat and trembled as they found out which House they would go in. All the Gryffindors clapped loudly as the hat called out Gryffindor and the young wizard made its way to the table.  
  
Ginny looked at her brother across the table and smiled. His appetite has yet to fail him. Ron was holding his fork and knife and staring at his plate, waiting till it would fill with food and he could give into him stomach's hunger. Hermione saw Ron and quietly whispered, "Ron pay attention. Dumbledore is about to speak!"  
  
Ron, knowing better than to annoy Hermione after the long trip dropped his utensils loudly onto his plate (purposely) and began massaging his stomach. Hermione shot him a glace and couldn't help but smile at the appetite of her small friend. I get the point Ron.  
  
The sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore began to talk. Dumbledore always gave an impression of great energy. However, today was different- as Hermione pointed out. Dumbledore began by giving his usual welcome, "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts..." At this point Harry and Ron stopped listening since it didn't matter to them really what was out of bounds or against school rules. They didn't follow them anyway. Harry started to think about Quiditch when Hermione whispered to them, "He is distracted... you see... he keeps looking over at the door. Something is very wrong. It's as if he is buying time... normally the sorting isn't first."  
  
"Oh Mione stop worrying he is probably just expecting someone," Harry reasoned. Harry glanced over at the staff table to find Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape missing. Hermione looked over sighing and then continued to listen to Professor Dumbledore speak. "I am pleased to welcome a new teacher to our rank this year. Some of you may remember Professor Lupin. He has consented to re-join us and fill the post once again of Defense Against the Dark Arts..." All the Gryffindors clapped loudly. Everyone was fond of Lupin and most considered him to be the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher yet. He also was the first teacher to teach the class more than once. Every year there was always a new teacher in that course... most people considered the job jinxed.  
  
"I didn't even see him!" Harry said whispered excitedly, "He looks a lot better with nicer robes this year. Did you even see him?" Ron shook his head and Hermione spoke, "Obviously he looks a lot better too. I guess he is cured." Ron and Harry exchanged glances; they both knew what Hermione meant.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Ron asked worried. He didn't want to encounter a wolf again anytime soon. Hermione nodded, "It says exactly how it could be done right in our..." Hermione stopped talking because Harry kicked her under the table. "Look over there," he said pointing at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Flitwick opened the doors causing a loud noise and silencing everyone. Professor Dumbledore stopped speaking and immediately smiled. "He just arrived headmaster."  
  
"Ah yes please have him come in," Dumbledore replied. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and whispered, "What is so special about this first year?" Ron shrugged and Hermione kept her eyes glued by the door. The doors opened and in came Professor Snape. Standing next to Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape looked like a giant. He made a come in motion with his hands and a young wizard came into the Great Hall. Immediately, the chatting began.  
  
A boy, who looked to be entering his 6th year (like Harry, Ron, and Hermione) had just entered the Great Hall, wearing a robe of a deep bloodred. No one had ever seen him before... we'll they have seen someone who looked like him... but not him. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes... he was muscular and could pass off as Draco Malfoy's twin. They both were around the same height and weight and built the same way. "Three guesses what house he is going to be in," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
The boy walked to the front of the room with many eyes following his very step. Everyone kept staring at him. Draco felt that this year would be very competitive but then again he was Draco Malfoy... and that was just some other kid who looked... very much like him. All the Slytherins kept staring at Draco and he finally said, "I know I'm devishly handsome and all but that kid took it a little too far." The Slytherins nodded and looked back at the headmaster.  
  
"I would like to introduce Derrick Mlyaise...." Dumbledore began. More chatting starting going on and comments were made about Derrick and Draco such as "They have the same initials," or "I think Derrick looks a lot better than him..." Draco sat there annoyed at Pansy's stupidity as she said that last remark. He looked at her in a sorry way and shook his head, "Pansy- we- look- the- same!" That kid won't last here long.  
  
"His robe...," Hermione whispered, "It's bloodred!" Harry and Ron looked at her clueless. "Don't you remember? At the Triwizard Tournament when all the students from other schools arrived? Bloodred was the color of the robes of the students from Durmstang." Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost happened to be passing by and overheard Hermione. Before the boys argued with her saying it was just a coincidence he replied, "You really should listen to her," and floated on.  
  
The two boys looked confused and said, "What's he doing here then?" Hermione told them to be quiet and listen because Dumbledore would explain. "Derrick has been attending his last 5 years at Durmstang..." Hermione gave a triumphant look. "...he has just moved here and now will be attending his 6th year at Hogwarts. As both schools have different policies I urge you to help Derrick out and make him feel welcomed. Derrick, I have great pleasure in welcoming you here to Hogwarts." With that last comment, every big of chatter disappeared. There never had been a student who joined in this late... especially from another school.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out the stool with the Sorting Hat and explained that in Hogwarts they had four Houses. Now, he would be sorted into one of the four Houses and sit down with his new House. The sorting hat sighed loudly and shouted, SLYTHERIN. Derrick looked at the table clapping loudly and with the headmasters permission joined them.  
  
"Great, this is all we need to make our year bloody hell," Harry sighed. Hermione shot him a look and replied, "For Merlin's sake, It doesn't mean he is going to act like Malfoy does." "Who are you joking Mione... look what house he is in!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin.  
  
The golden plates and goblets filled suddenly with food and drink. Ron helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. "Thisfoodisdelious," he said with his mouth wide open, revealing the chewed up food inside his mouth.  
  
"Ron that's disgusting! Swallow before you talk and never again open your mouth when there is food still in it," Ginny complained.  
  
Hermione didn't really touch her food and was deeply involved with her own thoughts concerning the new student and why he was here. It just doesn't make any sense that he moved here. He could have use a Porktey to get to his old school... or something of that sort. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Hermione you can't starve yourself. The house elves like it." "She is starting up with S.P.E.W again?" Ron sighed. Hermione felt that the house elves should have rights and not be slaves. She always left clothes hanging around hoping they would accidentally pick it up and become free. "No. I am just not hungry, that's all," Hermione said.  
  
The hall echoed with the chatter and laughter of the students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to eat fast (or decided not to eat at all) so they could go and talk to Professor Lupin. Finally, when all the food was gone Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for everyone to get to bed and they got their chance.  
  
"Congratulations again," Harry said as they approached the staff table.  
  
"Harry... Ron... Hermione... it's so nice to see you again," Lupin said even though they saw each other almost every day at the Order.  
  
"So, what exciting things have you got stored for us this year?" Ron asked. "We haven't had a better teacher than you yet."  
  
"You will find out tomorrow... I need to go talk to someone quickly so if you'll excuse me... I will see you all tomorrow." Professor Lupin walked over to Professor Snape and they began talking. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Was it possible that Lupin wasn't cured?  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking towards the common rooms. The rain on the ground was now gone but the whether wasn't any better outside. Thunder rolled through the skies and the rain hit the castle hard making a loud noise with each drop. "Ron... Harry... come... we are having a quick meeting and your both already late," said the voice of the Gryffindor Quiditch captain. The two boys left for the meeting and Hermione continued to walk, alone.  
  
She was thinking and not watching where she was going and she bumped right into Malfoy. "Granger! What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked as he jumped away from her in disgust. He brushed off his robes as if just touching her had tainted his clothes. She looked at her feet purposely and then bent down to pick up her books.  
  
"Watch where you are going next time mudblood," Draco said with disgust as he kicked one of her books on the ground.  
  
Just then Draco noticed Derrick behind him. "Do you want something Mlyaise?" Derrick shook his head and looked at the girl picking up her books on the floor. "That's Granger...the dirty mudblood... she spends all her spare time in the library. If you ask me I just think she is avoiding Harry Potter because she can't seem to get his attention."  
  
"Oh that is Miss Granger... Hermione," Derrick said, "Professor McGonagall sent me to go look for you... I need to talk with you... alone." Derrick helped Hermione gather together her books.  
  
"I need to get something at the library, I'll meet you back here in five minutes," Hermione said. I am only doing this because Professor McGonagall sent him. Hermione left quickly.  
  
Derrick looked at Draco amusingly, "You think she is a mudblood?"  
  
"Yes... I can see you aren't the brightest wizard but that's what you call someone who has muggles as parents."  
  
"Draco I have been told she is the brightest wizard here..." Derrick said.  
  
"After me, she might be," Draco answered.  
  
Derrick looked at Draco with a smirk plastered to his face. "Usually, you inherit traits from your parents. Where do you think Hermione got it from?" Draco just stood there and then beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle and left.  
  
Draco walked away when a 5th year Ravenclaw approached him. She grabbed his wrist and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "I missed you... all summer... ever since you said that you loved me... I couldn't stop thinking about you." Draco pushed the girl away from him disgusted. "Are you really as dense as you look? I never said anything; you were the one who jumped to conclusions." The girl's bottom lip began to tremble as Draco continued, "Please go back where you came from... looking at you is making me sick."  
  
Derrick watched as the girl ran away, her face streaming with tears. Just then the captain of the Slytherin team approached him. "I heard you play Qiditch. We already have a seeker but if you're good he could be replaced. We shall see at practice. Good Night Derrick." Derrick smiled he couldn't wait to show off his skills and he though he had an idea who the Seeker might be.  
  
A/N- This is just the first chapter. Not much really happened but it was mostly to introduce the new character to the story. If you can, please review. Thanks for reading. I am going away for two weeks but when I come back I will add the next chapter. Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling I don't have a BETA reader yet. If you would like to be my BETA reader you can email me at: rebecsyaol.com. Also, if anyone knows the name of the Gryffindor or Slytherin Quiditch captions please let me know. Thanks.  
  
A New Perception 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione walked over to the hall to meet with Derrick. She glanced around to find he was no where in sight. Is this some joke? Harry and Ron where right he is just like... Just then Professor McGonagall walked past Hermione and quickly said, "I told Derrick to meet you in the library so you won't find him waiting here."  
  
Hermione quickly thanked the Professor and entered the library. She immediately spotted Derrick sitting at a table in the corner. She headed over to the table and took the seat across from him. "I began to get worried you wouldn't come," he said.  
  
"Am I that late?" Hermione wondered. After all, she wanted to make a good impression even if he reminded her of a certain self-indulged, stuck-on- himself-for-no-good-reason git. "Sorry."  
  
"Professor McGonagall wanted me to ask if you would tutor me. In Durmstang, we focused more on the Dark Arts then other subjects. I don't want to fall behind in my studies."  
  
Hermione smiled. It was nice knowing that the Professors chose her to tutor the new student. "Of course I can help you out."  
  
"Thanks you Miss Granger... Professor McGonagall told me that you were top of your class... you and Malfoy. That reminds me, she told me to tell you to ask Malfoy to insist you in tutoring. She said that he also is very bright."  
  
Hermione's smile quickly turned into a frown. All she needed was to spend more time with Malfoy. She saw enough of him in class. Now her spare time would consist of being in the same room with him? "Do you know who Malfoy is?" Derrick asked.  
  
"Who doesn't," Hermione muttered. "Yes, he is that person you were talking with before."  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy? He isn't very bright. Conceded. Not bright." Hermione smiled and replied, "You know a lot about him already. But don't worry he does well in class."  
  
"Oh yes, you'll be surprised what a first impression leaves you with. And also, not to be rude but you two don't seem to get along very well."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how to reply. Should she pretend that they did get along? What would Professor McGonagall want her to say? Hermione hesitated and then said, "We have an interesting past."  
  
The next morning at breakfast the Great Hall echoed with chattering students. The Quidditch season was approaching and tryouts were to be held the next day. The new Gryffindor Quiditch captain was Cedric Wood, the younger brother of Oliver Wood. From what Harry noticed, he seemed very serious. According to the tryout poster, on every wall in the Gryffindor common rooms, training sessions would be four evenings a week and on weekends once every other week there would be a meeting to discuss tactics for the new season.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and said, "This season is ours... did you see those fliers?" Ron looked up from his plate and sighed. "Yeah... it will be a great season. Gryffindor will have a great shot at that huge, Quidditch Cup." Ron's voice seemed a bit sarcastic and upset however Harry was too excited to notice.  
  
"I can't wait until tryouts tomorrow," Harry replied. Ron slammed his fork onto his plate and looked at Harry. "HARRY YOU ARE ALREADY ON THE BLOODY TEAM... YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO TRYOUT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED... I AM THE ONE TO BE WORRIED..." Harry tried to interrupt but Ron kept shouting. "I WON'T GET ON THE TEAM AGAIN!"  
  
"Ron yes you will... you're a great player. Look at how much you improved!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just... Harry will you practice with me later?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure... I could you some practice too... I am a little rusty myself." Ron looked at Harry and he realized that it was time to change the subject. Harry turned to Hermione who was eating quietly besides him. Hermione wasn't fond of Quiditch. She was scared of heights and it didn't interest her. She probably wouldn't pay attention if her two best friends weren't on the team last year.  
  
"Hermione you're awfully quiet," Ron said once he had calmed down. Hermione looked up and sighed.  
  
"What's a matter Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am tutoring Derrick. Professor McGonagall asked me too..."  
  
"That's not that bad... as you said last night we shouldn't judge him on the house he is in... or how he looks extremely like Malfoy," Harry said teasingly.  
  
"I know, but Malfoy is helping me tutor him," Hermione replied sadly.  
  
"Oh Hermione you don't have to do it. Malfoy is capable of doing it himself," Harry suggested.  
  
"No I couldn't do that! Professor McGonagall asked me to do it."  
  
"Is she bloody mad? Can't she tell you two don't get along... you would think after years of detentions and arguments between you too she would get the point," Ron said aggravated.  
  
"Does Malfoy know yet? I wonder how he will react," Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm supposed to tell him."  
  
"Oh so she expects you to just walk over to the Slytherin table, sit down, and have a talk with Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Why does he need your help anyways?" Ron asked.  
  
"He doesn't want to fall behind in his studies. He said in his school they focused a lot on the Dark Arts."  
  
"The Dark Arts... I see," Ron said giving Hermione a look.  
  
"We study Defense against the Dark Arts too Ron! Does that mean we are evil death eaters?" Hermione said.  
  
"Some of us are," Ron said glancing over at Draco.  
  
"At least he cares about his studies," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione you're looking at the most caring-of-studies wizards around. We spend hours on our parchments for homework," Ron said.  
  
"That's because you don't pay attention in class."  
  
"No. We just want to perfect our homework to get top grades," Harry said smiling at the lie.  
  
"Oh yes... that's why you borrow my homework."  
  
"Look Hermione we are just worried," Harry said.  
  
"It's okay Malfoy will just leave me alone and ignore me."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course he will leave you alone! He knows that if he even tried to hex you when he came back we'd be right there to hex him back 3 times as bad!" Harry said pushing his plate away.  
  
"Harry are you going to eat that?" Ron asked.  
  
After breakfast Hermione went to go look for Draco. She began to head towards the North Tower when Malfoy came running up to her, his right arm still wrapped in a bandage. "Granger! What in bloody hell is going on? I know you want more time to admire me but volunteering me for tutoring is not right!"  
  
"Malfoy first of all the only people who even can stand to look at you is Crabbe and Goyle and that's only because they are so mentally deranged they don't realize what a prat you are and your precious Pansy. Secondly, I would never volunteer you for tutoring because you're a self- centered arrogant prat who can't even teach a flobberworm a new trick!  
  
"Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist. When you get carried away you manage to make yourself look uglier than usual. Is that a special mudblood ability?"  
  
"Draco I don't have time to stand around here accomplishing nothing. So, if you don't want the details on tutoring him then you'll have to deal with McGonagall in detention."  
  
"And how do you have any information that is any of my concern?"  
  
"We are meeting Derrick every Thursday after dinner at the library. Bring parchment, quills, and any books you need. We can switch off teaching," Hermione said quickly and then marched off. No way was she staying anywhere near him. It's worse as it is being in the same building as him.  
  
Hermione went to the library and took out some books that should thought would help out Derrick on Thursday and then headed to Lunch. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron and helped herself to lambchops and potatoes. "I talked to Malfoy," she said breaking the silence.  
  
"How did he take the news?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why waste our time talking about him? Let's just enjoy eating. I'm starved after that long practice me and Harry had. I think I might have a shot at making the team."  
  
"That's great Ron. I never doubted your skills. You will do great tomorrow and I'll be on the sidelines cheering you on the whole time."  
  
When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons Harry and Ron set off for North Tower and Hermione set up the opposite way to Ancient Ruins. Harry and Ron both dreaded this class as much as Potions, maybe more. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Harry's death every five seconds.  
  
Harry and Ron climbed up the spiraling staircase, up the stepladder, through the trapdoor into the ceiling where the familiar scent of perfume filled the air. Harry took a seat in the back at a small circular table and Ron followed.  
  
"Good Day my dears, I am happy to see that you have all come back, as I knew you would. Since today is your first class this term, I decided we should do something fun- palm readings. Take out your books and turn to page 5. The lines on your palm determine many things... by looking at your hand an advanced wizard in this field, such as myself, can determine what will happen in the future. Pair up and say Revero... this allows you to see pictures in one another's palms. Then, see what the pictures mean on the guide in your books on page 8. I will come around to do a palm reading of each individual."  
  
Harry said Revero and stared into Ron's palms seeing nothing. "Aaah," Harry said, imitating Professor Trelawney's magical whisper, "When you see nothing is in the palm it means that person will turn Professor Snape into a ferret and bounce him around..."  
  
Professor Trelawney approached Harry wearing the tragic expression she always wore when she saw him. "Palm, my dear." Harry outstretched his arm waiting for the newest death prediction.  
  
"Harry, dear, in the near future you will have a new friend... and unexpected things will happen... that will upset you greatly and cause you to become stressed out. My inner eye senses that this stress will cause you to become ill later this year."  
  
Harry grinned... this was the first prediction where he would only be sick and not die. "Looks like my life is getting longer."  
  
"No dear," she said mournfully and grabbed Ron's palm. "I regret to tell you this but your worry is not baseless. The thing you are worried about won't end up good for you my dear. But, don't worry you will get over it...eventually." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. Professor Trelawney swept passed them and headed towards Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"Professor... look. Parvati said my palm told her I will get top scores on my NEWTS... is she right?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No... this means that in your near future a boy will enter your life," said Professor Trelawney peering at the guide.  
  
"Oooh Professor, what does he look like?" Lavender said squealing.  
  
"My inner eye is tired. Perhaps tomorrow I can tell you."  
  
Harry and Ron, who overheard this last comment laughed. "Old Fraud," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Harry, do you think some of her predictions are right?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Unless it's a lucky guess, no. I'm still here right? I was supposed to die what two years ago?"  
  
"I know but remember when she predicted Volde- rise? That came true. I'm just wondering because you know how I'm worried about Quiditch tryouts... maybe that's what she meant when she said the thing I worried won't end up good for me."  
  
"Ron this whole fortune telling thing is no more than lucky guessing and a spooky manner."  
  
"If you say so," Ron said only half convinced.  
  
When class ended, only 10 minutes later Harry and Ron rushed out of the room. "What class do we have next," Harry asked.  
  
Ron grabbed his schedule, "Potions... double Potions..."  
  
Hermione waited at the door of Potions for Harry and Ron. They better hurry or I will be late. Only 10 minutes left. Hermione peered inside the classroom and found Derrick talking to Snape. Snape was smiling? Snape never smiles. Derrick walked out of the classroom. Hermione decided to be polite and said cheerfully, "Hello."  
  
Derrick just stared at her and continued walking. He met up with Pansy and Hermione heard him telling her, "Thanks for all your help. I wasn't aware how much houses matter. I wouldn't want to start off the wrong way in Slytherin... please remind me again which house we are rivals with?" Hermione shook her said. Leave it to Pansy to make sure he becomes just like Malfoy.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on Derrick as he departed from Pansy and made his way down the halls. A bunch of giggling girls followed him around. Then, another group of girls approached him and they began talking. He had his own fan club. Girls everywhere stopped when he walked passed them or gave them a smile. Others tried to find out if he was dating anyone or looking for a snogging partner. Even girls in Gryffindor went into giggling fits when he passed by. Practically everyone did. Everyone but Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and they entered the classroom. They didn't want to get detention their first class and with Snape, it was fairly easy to land a detention. Snape was at the front of the classroom getting everything ready for his lesson. Only a few people where in the class, including Neville who was trembling in his seat. Draco was outside watching Derrick. It seemed like every girl was watching Derrick at all times, trying to talk with Derrick, trying to be seen with Derrick. Even his own fan club was nowhere to be found. Never mind, they were present. They were just hidden by other girls surrounding Derrick. Who does this guy think he is?  
  
Annoyed, as soon as Derrick left Draco headed to the crowd. He told himself they were just trying to be polite. He decided to tell the story of how he hurt his arm. Mostly all the Slytherins stayed to listen and so did some of his other admirers, but Draco couldn't help but notice that a big part of the crowd left when Derrick did.  
  
The bell rung and Snape began to explain what lesson they would be doing today. Derrick entered the classroom, late. Snape looked at him and then said idly, "Settle down, settle down."  
  
A bunch of whispering went on then, usually only Malfoy was able to get away with anything in Snape's class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were curious to see Malfoy's reaction however; they quickly noticed he wasn't in class yet. As if on cue, Malfoy walked into class and headed to a seat casually as if he didn't just miss the first five minutes of class.  
  
"Draco...," Snape said disappointedly, "You are late. See me after class." Malfoy was shocked. Professor Snape never gave noticed he was late before. Hermione was socked too. Malfoy only entered the class a few seconds after Derrick, who got no see-me-after-class.  
  
"As I was saying," Snape said, "Today we will be making basic truth potions. Does anyone here know what basic truth potion enables you to do?"  
  
As usual Hermione's hand went into the air. "Yes, Derrick?" Snape said.  
  
"They enable you to make the drinker speak the truth when asked questions," Derrick replied happily.  
  
"No that's a different truth potion. Malfoy please help him out."  
  
"A basic truth potion just allows you to tell if someone is lying or not. It is a Truth Potion... without the basic in front that enables you to do what he just said."  
  
"Very good Draco. Five points to Slytherin. Now everyone pair up.. Snape looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He approached their table, gave them the usual unpleasant smile, and said, "Did you not here me say pairs? Or should I repeat myself?"  
  
"But everyone else has a partner," Hermione replied.  
  
"Work alone then."  
  
"Sir," Malfoy called, "I need helping slicing these weeds, because of my arm-"  
  
"Potter, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without even looking up.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your arm Malfoy," Harry hissed. Malfoy smirked at him from across the table. Harry walked over, grabbed his weeds and began chopping them.  
  
"How long will you be un-able to cut things up Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Another week I suppose. POTTY did you just agree to help me out the whole week with my potions? Sir, Potter has asked to help me the whole week with my Potions."  
  
Snape looked over, "Very well then Potter. You shall do what Malfoy says." Harry smiled. His plan was working out perfectly.  
  
At dinner Harry decided to share his plan with Ron and Hermione. "Malfoy now told the class that he won't be able to do his own work on behalf of his arm. And tomorrow is Quiditch tryouts. How can he try out?"  
  
"Harry for Merlins sake, we all know his arm will be better for tryouts. Just not better enough to cut his own roots," Ron said.  
  
"Everyone will know he is a phony," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"But who would care?" Hermione asked, "He is Malfoy. No one cares whether he lies or not."  
  
"Derrick sure is making Malfoy pissed," Ron commented.  
  
"Well you were right," Hermione said.  
  
"Right? About Derrick... of course we were. He is just like Malfoy eh?" Harry said.  
  
"After Pansy and the other Slytherins talked to him, yes, he is."  
  
"Great. Two prats to deal with everyday. What a year this is gonna be!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Thursday we have Professor Lupin," Harry said.  
  
"So maybe Thursday will be a good day. But, Harry we should go get some rest for the big day tomorrow."  
  
A/n- Thanks so much to my reviewers: ki-ki93, ami-sake, FlamingArrow a.k.a.GinnyWeasly, average jane, super sycoh, Hermione Granger10, MysticalSpirits, Spaced Out Space Cadet, Earwen Colomanel, Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning, shame of slytherin, black-unicorn13, mesmer, Rhiannon Ravenclaw, and LoneLight.  
  
Please Review and thanks to the great response I got for chapter one. I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Rain pounded on the windowpanes as Harry strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor tower. Ron was at Keeper tryouts for the Quidditch team and Hermione was at the library doing her mountains of extra assignments she asked the Professors to give her. Harry glanced out the rain-washed windows and wondered how the team was managing to hold tryouts with all the rain.

His question was answered as Ron came running towards him, socked, clutching a goblet of butterbeer and beaming all. "Harry, I did it, once again, I'm Keeper! Have a butterbeer Harry… I can't believe my luck! Practically no one showed up and I… I'm Keeper- where's Hermione gone?"

Harry smiled and looked outside at the dark grounds once more. _No wonder no one showed up_. "Brilliant! Hermione is in the library doing homework."

Ron rolled his eyes and smiled, "Cedric said I got real potential! I have been practicing, you know? Over the summer… Fred and Gorge helped me."

"That's great Ron, really." Harry's tryouts were held earlier and he had made the team, naturally. They needed a lot of new additions to the team with Fred and Gorge gone and they were still short one player. No one just seemed good enough for Cedric at tryouts. Harry was right about him- he was strict.

Hermione joined them; moments later in the corridors and Ron didn't hesitate to share his good news. "That's really great Ron."

"What were you doing in there anyways? Hermione, you look so tired you should just give the quill and yourself a break and get to bed," Ron said noticing Hermione yawn.

"Lesson plans," Hermione said and then added, "Tutoring…" seeing Ron's lost face. Ron looked confused.

"What were you doing last night then? Didn't you do that last night? And why waste time on that pompous git anyways? Did you hear? He took Malfoy's place as Seeker! I swear I wish I could have taken a picture, his face was priceless… Malfoy is now a Keeper but still he looked so shocked when that new kid caught that snitch right under his nose!"

"Last night I was doing my assignments. And Ron if I'm going to do the job I might as well handle it in a professional matter."

"Malfoy is never going to hear the end of this," Harry said laughing.

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Draco. The news of him losing his spot as Seeker had traveled fast and he heard whispers all around him. He couldn't make out what anyone was saying but by all the glances he was getting in his direction he knew they had to do with him. Draco decided he had to handle this in the most non-caring way possible, he learned to hide his feelings well over the years and wouldn't let Derrick get to him.

Draco managed to put a smile on his face as he tried to look carefree as possible. This attracted a bunch of girls who came over to talk and comfort him. Realization suddenly dawned on him. _They think the captain lost his mind and now hate Derrick as much as I do. That's what they are whispering about._ Draco stopped his thoughts and brought his attention back to his fan club.

Hermione peered over at that certain blonde haired Slytherin with whom she would have to spend the rest of the evening with and sighed. "I better get going I need to go get the stuff and head over to the Room of Requirements (?). McGonagall told me Dumbledore said that he thought it would be better there, no distractions. And I agree with him, too. I mean it will be hard to concentrate with other students going about in there."

"Hermione it's a library, you're _supposed_ to be quiet," Ron stated.

"I know but some people don't like to follow rules," Hermione replied staring at Ron and Harry. Hermione then excused herself from the table and went up the Gryffindor Common Room quickly to get her lesson plan and go tutor.

"Great Harry," Ron said disappointingly, "Now we can't watch what they are doing."

Hermione went down the hall searching for the door of the Room of Requirements. This door would only be seen by people who really need to use the room. It was forbidden to use by any students without the headmasters permission. Last year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione used the room to hold DA meetings to other students. They were caught eventually and the meetings stopped. Hermione hasn't been there since.

A few moments later, Hermione spotted the door to her left. She opened the door to find Draco, already there. The room was a decent size with a huge bookshelf filled with all types of useful books- just what she wanted. In the middle of the room was a small table with parchments and quills, three chairs, and some pumpkin juice in three goblets. Draco was on the other side of the room sitting on a green sofa with another bookshelf and then towards the back of the room was a bed. _A bed? Why do we need a bed here? Who would need that…? _

"Malfoy what is that doing there?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up at Hermione, his usual smirk present and answered, "I have no idea. Granger, surly you know this room is for tutoring only?"

"You're a sick pervert Malfoy!"

"Honestly, Granger why would I put a bed in here? I know you might be disappointed…"

"Sod off, Malfoy," she barked. Hermione went over and sat down at the table. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her Charms notes. She didn't want to waste her time after all, Derrick would be arriving momentarily.

"Granger what are you doing?" Malfoy said amusingly, "Don't you have anything better to do then study?"

"Do I have something better to do? Let's see… I am stuck in a room with an arrogant prat. Nope, nothing here, but studying would be worth my time."

Draco sneered at Hermione and said, "You think I am just a waste of a wizard?"

"Actually, I couldn't have put it better myself."

"And I am wasting your time by talking with you?"

"Yes."

"That's funny Granger. I am a waste of a wizard? I wasn't the unfortunate one to be the offspring of two muggles."

Hermione looked down at her notes irritated. "Just leave me alone. Don't talk to me, sit by me, or even look at me."

"Granger, don't worry. I have no intentions of doing any of those things."

After a few more moments Draco couldn't take it anymore. He was late. 32 minutes to be exact. Draco slammed his bag on the table and muttered, "I am leaving if this git doesn't arrive within the next minute."

Hermione glanced up. She seemed so caught up in her studying she just looked at Draco and then turned the page of her notebook and began to read. Draco slammed his bag onto the table again, this time louder than before. However, unlike the previous time, Hermione didn't glance up at him. She just stared at her notebook. Draco seemed annoyed. _Ignoring me? She doesn't realize how many girls die to be in a room with me alone. _

Draco suddenly took his bag and 'accidentally' threw it to the ground. Hermione couldn't take it. She slammed her book shut. "What now?"

Draco looked at her questioningly, playing dumb. "Did you say something?"

"Don't play dumb. What do you want?"

"I am not playing _dumb_ Granger."

"Right, I forgot it comes naturally to you."

"Let's just call it a night. Obviously he isn't coming."

"Maybe he got lost. We should go look for him."

"He is 45 minutes late now. I know you don't have anything better to do but I could be doing something much more useful with my time."

"Oh really," Hermione said acting as if she was surprised, "like what?"

"Granger I didn't think you cared."

Hermione grabbed her bag about to march out of the room when Derrick walked in. "Sorry I was late. It's hard to leave a table filled with girls. They follow me everywhere. Certainly you understand Draco."

"Now, mudblood do you have anything for me or am I wasting my time?"

Hermione looked taken back but remained calm and professional as she handed Derrick over some notes.

"Good," he said grabbing the notes from her hand. "I decided that if you two just prepare weekly notes if you give me the notebook I should be set. This way I don't need to waste my time. So er just write down lessons from previous years and give it to me."

"Wait. If your not willing to waste your time neither are we," Draco replied.

"You will. Because you are supposed to help me and I learn best that way. It's not much to ask for. I could require weekly notes and a tutor session. Oh and just one more thing. I prefer if you, Mafloy, write the notes. I don't want to touch things that have been touched by somebody like her. You understand of course? I come from a one of the finest pureblood families around and I wouldn't want some mudblood to taint my blood."

Draco looked at Hermione. Tears were in her eyes and he could tell she was trying hard to hold them back. He never realized how much comments like those hurt her. Did he sound like that too? She never seemed upset when he called her mudblood. Was it because she was used to it by now? Draco looked over to the seat where Hermione was sitting but she was gone.

"Filthy mudblood," he heard Derrick scream after her. Draco threw Derrick a nasty look as he left the room. He wasn't going to waste his time with a git like him. Even if she is a filthy mudblood. No one calls her that but him. He is the one to make the girls cry because of.

The corridors were already dark, lit only a bit by the torches on the walls. Looking ahead, he spotted Hermione turning the corner. She was running away and Draco couldn't help but think who she was running away from, him or Derrick?

A/n: I am going on vacation so I won't be able to update for another two weeks. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks to my great reviewers: LoneLight, Anigen, Suzaku's Rose, MysticalSpirits, black-unicorn13, RosaFinch, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, Nanu-kun, fcuking cathy, wolfy 65, average jane, The Fuzy Llama, innocentrose, Monikka DaLuver, and Priah.__


End file.
